Prohibida
by Emiita
Summary: Mierda, era la mujer de su jefe, de su preciado Décimo, de su amigo, Tsuna. Una mujer prohibida. Sin embargo, Hayato era dinamita, y Kyoko descubrió que era adicta a sus fuegos artificiales.


**Declaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno. ¿OoC? Pareja fumada (?) xD

**Nº palabras:**936

**Resumen:** Mierda, era la mujer de su jefe, de su preciado Décimo, de su amigo, Tsuna. Una mujer prohibida. Sin embargo, Hayato era dinamita, y Kyoko descubrió que era adicta a sus fuegos artificiales.

* * *

**Prohibida**

Él la miraba, pero no debería. Ella lo miraba, pero tampoco debería. Ambos se miraban aunque no deberían, de manera fortuita, siempre a escondidas, en las pupilas brillando el deseo y el anhelo que sentían.

Gokudera se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, dando una larga calada de rabia y confusión. Joder, él no tendría que mirarla a ella, justo a ella, a esa mujer. Su nombre estaba prohibido en su vocabulario, en su boca, prohibida en su vida, en su mente, y sin embargo él seguía mirándola desde la otra esquina de la barra, deseándola. Quizás, lo peor es que ella le devolvía el gesto.

Mierda, era la mujer de su jefe, de su preciado Décimo, de su amigo, Tsuna. Hayato no podía hacerle algo como eso a él, no a ese hombre, el mismo por el que juró dar su vida a cambio de la suya, pero lo hacía. Nunca supo en qué momento exacto comenzó a mirar a Kyoko como algo más que el enamoramiento del Vóngola. Para él era todo un misterio cuando deseó a la mujer, no a la esposa del capo. De lo único que era consciente era de que quería follarla y eso no estaba bien, demonios. Pero su polla no pensaba lo mismo.

Y lo más irónico de todo aquello era el propio marido. Tsunayoshi confiaba ciegamente en Gokudera, encargándole la vida de su esposa, dejándolo a solas con ella en un asqueroso hotel donde podrían estar horas juntos, como hombre y mujer. La mayor amenaza para Kyoko era la mano derecha del Vóngola, y el muy estúpido no se daba cuenta, joder.

Hayato a veces tenía ganas de meterle una bomba por el culo al Décimo, de gritarle en su cara amable que era un puto cornudo y borrarle la sonrisa compresiva a golpes. Pero no lo hacía. Aunque no entendía por qué no. Ya se había pasado por los huevos su lealtad, ya todas sus palabras se escaparon como humo de tabaco. La infidelidad era más dolorosa que un par de golpes. Y de todos modos, con su aventura, Gokudera aprendió que en verdad sí tenía autocontrol, y que era un jodido hipócrita. Sí, eso también.

Kyoko resopló ante su falta de iniciativa. Hayato se resistía a caer una vez más, y ella tomó las riendas, como aprendió con él, y solo con él, a hacerlo. Lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él, y contra todo pronóstico, el terco hombre bomba fue con ella. El corcel pura sangre estaba domado.

Lo guió por el pasillo, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos, y casi, casi, parecían una pareja como otra cualquiera. Lo único que lo estropeaba era el pequeñísimo detalle de que el marido no era él.

Gokudera era solo su amante. Sin amor. Él lo sabía y ella también. Kyoko buscaba llenar el vacío que Tsunayoshi no podía llenar con palabras románticas, gestos amables y sonrisas cálidas. Con el paso de los años, la chica inocente y dulce quiso algo más, quería ser deseada, quería saber qué era sentirse una mujer. Tsuna podía ser el esposo que toda fémina desearía, que incluso su mejor amiga, Haru deseaba para sí, pero eso no era suficiente.

Kyoko a veces se sentía malvada, egoísta, retorcida. Poco a poco, descubrió que Haru estaba enamorada de Tsuna, y que cada vez que ella le pidió consejos para sus citas o hablaba de su relación, era una punzada que se clavaba en el corazón de la otra como un puñal. Y Kyoko no se sintió mal. Su conciencia la hacía sentirse culpable, pero su egoísmo y el sentimiento de haber sido elegida por alguien fue tan placentero que no pudo evitar estar satisfecha ante el conocimiento.

Y tan irónica como era la vida, una vez elegida todo fue diferente. Una vez pasas la época de recién casados no te queda nada. Mierda, ella estaba enamorada, pero la monotonía consumía la relación, y a base de veladas románticas cada tres meses su vida marital se fue a la mierda.

Tsunayoshi era el marido perfecto, pero no era su amante. Hayato sí.

Con Gokudera todo era diferente. Pasión, desenfreno, salvajismo. Duro, muy duro. En él encontró el compañero que no encontró en su marido.

No había necesidad de palabras, sus ojos y acciones hablaban por ellos. No había sentimientos ni vergüenza, no, nada más allá del sexo, no había complicaciones, ni guerras, ni muertes o sangre. Ni llantos ni amarguras. Joder, ella juró ante el altar el día de su boda que estaría en lo bueno y el malo, y parte de eso, era aceptar que su marido era jefe de una mafia. Y lo aceptó, pero no midió las consecuencias. Tsuna sufría y ella era tan egoísta como para pensar solo en su propio sentimiento de abandono como su esposa.

Hayato era dinamita, y Kyoko descubrió que era adicta a sus fuegos artificiales.

Se detuvieron delante de la habitación y Gokudera supo que si entraba ahí, toda esa mierda de que ella era la esposa de Tsuna se quedaría en el pasillo y no entraría con él.

–Mierda–maldijo al ver sus manos entrelazadas, recordando al propio Décimo hacer lo mismo.

–Hayato, por favor. –pidió Kyoko.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y se lo dijeron todo.

Gokudera volvió a maldecir, pero entró en la habitación.

Sí, ella era Sasagawa, la hermana del cabeza de césped, el enamoramiento frustrado del Décimo en su adolescencia, y más tarde, su esposa en su madurez. Prohibida para Hayato, sí. Pero hoy, una vez más, en esa habitación de hotel, no sería más que Kyoko, una mujer.

* * *

_Se me ocurrió por otro fic mio de otro fanfom no publicado acá...es una pareja que no me había imaginado nunca y simplemente lo hice por puro capricho y antojo xD Ando con ganas de escribir cosas donde alguien sufra y todo sea incorrecto (?)_

_ Podría haber añadido más cosas, un lemon o más palabras, podría haber explicado más detalladamente los motivos o la situación, pero sinceramente, no lo veo necesario (aunque como siempre, podría haberlo escrito algo mejor xD). El fic está centrado en lo difícil que puede llegar a ser la esposa del jefe de una mafia, como pasa con Kyoko, y en el desgaste de la relación y su forma de llevarlo. Puede que no sea la forma más correcta de llevarlo, pero ocurre (?) xD Añadiré que no quiero poner a Kyoko como malvada por saber que Haru está enamorada de Tsuna y aun así sentir satisfacción. Creo en la maduración de los personajes con el paso del tiempo, en su crecimiento, Kyoko toda la vida no será una chica inocente y dulce, pura y casta, Tsuna podría haber elegido a Haru que era más clara con sus sentimientos y no lo hizo, aquí eligió a Kyoko para casarse y eso, quieras o no, te sube el ego de alguna manera, además, estoy harta de ver a Kyoko como la chica genialosa y toda amable y santa. Explico esto porque luego dicen que odio a Kyoko o la pongo de malvada o algo así, no es esa la intención xD _

_No seguiré con mi super alegato, solo me apetecía escribir algo así y ya está xD_

_Nos leemos, babys~_


End file.
